with legs like that
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Shikamaru get crazy when Ino use mini skirt ok i know this summary suck but the story is good please read it


Nurico- hey peeps im in school and I was bored so I decide to make this story

Neji- Full flesh kunochi dosent own naruto

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Fiddlesticks. She's coming. And out of her huge closet she had to pick THAT skirt. The sexiest skirt ever. Stupid person whoever invented mini skirts. Did they not think about how it would affect men? Well the person who invented the mini skirt was probably a man but that's beside the point.

_Here she comes again, I could never sin  
Every step she takes, my blood is flowing  
Her legs go on and on for days  
She's got a hold of me, I need the remedy  
Just to hold her would, be a cure for me  
I can't keep going on this way (gotta get away, I got to get away)_

When did Ino Yamanaka get so sexy? When we were little she wasn't that sexy. She was a little, cute girl! And then she hit puberty and I started to develop feelings for my best friend. It doesn't help my problem, if you get what I mean, that I see her all the time, she's not embarrassed to walk around in short shorts and singlet tops in front of me because she thinks I don't look, she gives me lots of hugs (and she really likes to hold me close to her!), and it's a tradition for us to go to the beach every week in summer where she wears the world's sexiest bikini. Stupid person who invented the bikini.  
_  
She's at the top of her game  
She don't know my name  
The preachers looking weak  
She's out of my league_

"Hey Shika!" Ino said to me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Ino."

"Shika..." Oh no. She wants me to do something for her. "Do you think you could come shopping with me after school? I need a new swimsuit and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata are busy." Oh no again. She's using the puppy pout. But honestly how does she expect me to look at her pout when she's wearing THAT SKIRT! Not that I only love her for her body. I love everything about Ino Yamanaka. I love how she scrunches her nose, I love her perfume, I love her humor, I love her laugh, I love how she's always there for me, I love her eyes...damn she's got me wrapped around her cute little finger which I love as well. But Ino could pretty much make me jump into the Grand Canyon wearing a purple dinosaur suit while singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" if she pulls out the pout. So that's why I'm going to say yes. And plus I get to see her in a variety of bathing suits. It's a win-win situation.

"Sure why not?" Ino gave me another boa constrictor hug. Why must she press her boobs onto me? I'm in a public place! Wait...why is Sakura giving me two thumbs up? I think she just realized that I was looking because she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I always knew that Sakura Haruno was a nut.

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out  
Look out, (hey) she'll rock your world there's no doubt  
Here she comes again, if she wanted  
I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that_

"The Great Escape!"

"Rooftops!"

"The Great Escape!"

"Rooftops!" Why won't Ino ever learn? The Great Escape will kick Rooftops' ass. In case you didn't know we're arguing about which song is better.

"The Great Escape is so much better than Rooftops!" I exclaim.

"No way!" Ino protests.

"Hey this is my car and you will agree with me!"

"Fine but deep down in my heart Rooftops will always win._" _And deep down in my heart she'll agree with me and we'll get married.

"Hey Shika thanks for coming with me." She looks over at me and smiles.

I envision Ino in last summer's bikini. "No problem. Any time."

_Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin  
My heart stops when I think about her coming  
Her legs go on and on for days (on and on and on and on)  
She's got a hold of me, it's a tragedy  
That I would never get the chance to have her close to me  
When she moves she takes my breath away (yeah she moves and she moves and she moves)_

"What about this one?" Ino emerged out of her changing room in a diagonally striped pink and orange bikini. Shoot. She looked great. It made her legs look longer. I fricken love her legs. If I don't marry Ino I'm marrying her legs.

"It looks great." Well actually it looked freakishly sexy but that might scare her off.

"Yeah but the colours don't look good on me." Ino said studying herself in the mirror before hurrying back into her changing room. Why did she even try it if she didn't like the colours? Women. They're so complicated.

"Ok how about this one?" Ino asked as she stepped out decked in a simple black bikini. _Women_! They're so effing fantastic.

"I think we have a winner." I told her.

_She's at the top of her game  
She don't no my name  
The preachers looking weak  
She's out of my league_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out  
Look out, (hey) she'll rock your world there's no doubt  
Here she comes again, if she wanted  
I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that_

"Sak it's not working." Ok I know it's wrong to eavesdrop on people but it's my right to as her best friend. I push my ear closer to the door as Ino continues talking on the phone.

"He didn't even look. He didn't seem interested at all!"

"Look I told you, he doesn't love me back! Or even like me in that way!" Ino loves someone else? Wait what was that cracking noise? Oh right, it was my heart.

"He's just my best friend. That's all we'll be." And he's even taken my place as her best friend! Is it me or the hallway spinning?

"Sakura you're little plan to try and seduce with my 'hot body' obviously didn't work, so just give it up!" AND she wants to get into bed with him? Who is this guy? I think he should have a little talk with my fist. But wait, he's Ino's best friend and she would kill me. I think I've heard enough. I'm going to go home and drown my sorrows with chocolate milk.  
_  
She's breaking me down  
She's at the way that I wanna go  
Breaking me down  
She gets me high when I'm feeling low  
She's breaking me down  
She's on the move like a rolling stone  
Breaking me down  
Just one run cuts me to the bone_

_She's like that (like that)  
She's like that (like that)_

"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big boy now  
And big boys don't cry!" I belted out. It was the perfect song for a broken heart. Even though it was a break up song and me and Ino didn't break, the pain is just as much.

"Shika what are you singing?" Ino said walking into my room.

"I dunno, why don't you ask your new best friend?"

"What?" Ok that wasn't my best comeback but I'm sick. My heart is broken.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, switching the subject.

"Shika are you OK?" Ino said reaching out to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine." Except for this pain in my chest.

"Shika what's wrong?" Ino was sounding really concerned right now.

"No, don't talk." I said dramatically. "Shika are you on crack?" Now Ino sounded annoyed.

"No it's just that my heart got shattered, stomped on, jumped on, laughed at and puked on." I wonder if it was my mom or my dad that I got my Drama King-ness from.

"Puked on?"

"Yeah have you ever been puked on? It's not that pleasant."

"So who's the girl?" Ino asked quietly while joining me on my bed. Was it me or did someone turn down her volume button?

"So who's your new best friend?" I retorted.

"What new best friend?"

"The one who took my place as your best friend." I said. Isn't it obvious? Ino stared at me for awhile, as if she were studying me.

"You are on crack! Shika you do know that drugs are extremely bad for you don't you?"

"I'm not on crack Ino! I'm just upset that you replaced me." And that you don't love me.

"Shika you've always been my best friend and no one has ever or ever will replace you!"

"Oh yeah? Then who were you talking about on the phone today with Sakura?" Ino froze.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. So, who were you talking about?" Ino sighed. Is sighing a good thing?

"Shika I was...I was talking about you."

"Shika?"

"Shika please say something."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you had replaced me as your best friend."

"Shika I just told you that I love you and you care about being my best friend? Shouldn't you be freaking out and squealing? You know, doing your Shika thing?"

"Hey I do not squeal!"

"I have proof on my video camera." Damn video camera.

"Hey how about we play a game? It's called 'Smash the Video Camera'!"

"Troy we're not playing that." I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, that's it.

"Ino I love you too."

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out  
Look out, (hey)she'll rock your world there's no doubt  
Here she comes again, if she wanted  
I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)  
(she moves and she grooves and she moves)  
With legs like that  
(she moves and she moves and she moves)  
(she moves and she grooves)_

Life is awesome. Life is the most incredible thing ever. Well other than Ino, my girlfriend of three months. Yup, after that one INCREDIBLE afternoon I very bravely asked her to be my girlfriend. But don't tell her I said that, she'll just say that I'm wrong and that she asked me out.

Ino came to lie down with me on a pool chair in her black bikini. I think she wants something from me after Sasuke pool party because she's wearing the bikini. She could get me to do pretty much anything when she's in that bikini. But with legs like that, I'll do anything.

_With legs like that  
(she moves and she moves and she moves)  
(she moves and she groves and she moves)  
(she moves and she moves and she moves)  
(she moves and she grooves)_

_With legs like that [x5_

_Nurico- well that its _

_Neji-please review_

_Nurico- yay neji-nisan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_


End file.
